Precious Gift
by chuuninerd
Summary: Kanan wakes up in the morning and first thing she does is go to Mari's to give her the gift for her birthday, but then it turns into a mission to find Mari, where is she? Will Kanan find her before midnight? [KanaMari One Shot]/[credit to the owner of the cover: @alexiadraws on tumblr]


I open my eyes, slowly so I wouldn't get blind by the bright sunlight beaming through my window. I sat up straight, stretching my arms. "Another day that I'm destined to live.. " I whisper as I open my eyes widely. As I rush up from the bed, as I walk to the window and open it. As I let the Vitamin D in the sunlight touch my skin.

Then I suddenly gasp, "it's Mari's birthday today! " I yell. I quickly rush to the bathroom, take a quick warm shower, brush my teeth and hair, get dressed and head out; and before I could run far from my house, I put a small grin on my face, and go back to my room, and grab a box.

A light pink box with a yellow bow on it, "I'm one hundred percent sure she'll love it! " I cheerfully whisper to myself. As I head out again.

Half an hour later, I reach to Mari's house. As I climb up to her window, and come in... but she wasn't there. "Where could she possibly be early in the morning?" I curiously whisper again.

 _"This isn't like her..."_ I thought for a moment. Then I had an idea of where she could be at. So I went to school. I thought that if Mari was still at her house, we could walk together at school, and after school I could take her to the place we'd usually meet at and give her the present. But I guess she went to school on her own.

As I reached to the school's gates, I saw Chika looking at me. "AYE! KANAN-CHAN!" You yelled. "Good morning!" I said, "I'm glad you came to school today!" Chika said. "Yeah yeah, even though I had some chores to do in the morning, I delayed it for until I come back from school." I said in response. "Want us to help you with the chores?" You asked, "Ahh, it's okay. There aren't lots of chores I got to do." I said, then the bell rang. "AHHH! YOU-CHAN LET'S HURRY UP TO CLASS!" Chika yelled as she grabbed You's hand and rushed to their classroom. "Ahh... I guess I'll go to Mari's office at lunch break." I sighed.

I've been desperately waiting for the lunch break, I couldn't take my eyes off the clock on the wall. Then finally the bell rang and it was lunch time!

I was excitedly walking to Mari's office, I knocked, "Oi, Mari! I'm coming in!" I said as I opened the door and entered. As I locked the door and turned, no one was there. The stool was empty. Mari wasn't here.

I was standing front of the door, in deep confusion. Then suddenly the door opened and it hit my back, hard. "AHH!" I shouted as I petted my back. Then I looked up and saw Dia. "K-Kanan-san? What are you doing here?" She asked. "U-Uh.., well, I came to see Mari. But it looks like she isn't here..." I replied, "Do you know where she went to?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know honestly. Mari-san hasn't came to school today, so I haven't seen her." Dia replied. "Huh? She hasn't came to school today at all?" I asked, "No." she replied.

"Oh, so, what are you doing here then?" I asked. "Well, I came to place these papers on her desk so she would check them out later and work on these. She's the principal you know." Dia replied, "Oh, yeah. Well then... see you around." I said in response as I quickly rushed out of the office. _"Where are you, Mari?"_

 _"_ Ah! Why don't I try calling her?" I said to myself, as I took out my phone and dialed her number. And waited for her to answer.

I waited for 5 minutes, and there was no answer. I recalled her many times, but she didn't pick her phone up. "What's going on?" I asked. Then again I went to her house, this time I decided to ask her mother.

I pressed on the bell as it rang, then someone opened the door. It was her father, "Umm, hello ." I greeted, "Hello, you are Kanan, right? Mari's old friend." he said in response. "O-Oh, yeah I am! Is... Mari here?" I asked. "No, she isn't." he replied. "Oh... well, did she say where she's going when she left?" I asked. "Actually, I haven't seen her at all today, maybe she left without anyone noticing." He said in response. "Oh, I see. Well, thank you. Good bye." I said as I bowed and left.

I've been searching all day for her, I started to worry even more as time went by and I couldn't find her anywhere and she hasn't answered her phone. I didn't want to wait for tomorrow to give her the present. I wanted to hurry and find her before midnight, which is 4 hours later.

"Mari... where the heck could you be at?" I said nervously.

Then I went back home, I didn't give yet though. I still had 1 and half an hour more.

I sat down near the ocean. Looking at the moon, worried. Then I got up and decided to keep on searching for her, as I patted my skirt. I heard a voice before me. "Hello Kanan."

It was a very familiar voice, I turned around and there was Mari, standing and smiling at me. "M-MARI?!" I shouted as I hugged her tightly. "Where the heck have you been all day?!" I yelled, trying not to cry. "Ahh, sorry for worrying you." Mari said in response. "I've been looking all over for you! Seriously, where were you?" I asked again. "I was at your house all day." she replied.

"What? I came back home, but you were here!" I said, "Maybe you came the moment I was at the bathroom." Mari said as she laughed, then I laughed after her. "Ah, Mari, never worry me like that again!" I half-shouted.

"Ahh! Sorry! Sorry! I promise I won't worry you like this again." She promised. Then I looked at the time on my phone, and it was 45 minutes before midnight. "Mari!" I called, "Yes?" she said in response. "I have something for you!" I said.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked, "Happy Birthday, Mari!" I said as I held the present, giving it to her. "Kanan..." she whispered as she grabbed the box. "If you think I have forgotten, then you were wrong. I didn't. I was searching all day for you so I could give you this present before midnight." I said.

She unwrapped the box and opened it, then she took the gift out.

Her eyes widened, yet she smiled. I gifted her a necklace, with a heart lock, which had a picture of us together, from middle school. And on the other part of the lock was written, "Together forever, no matter what.."

"Kanan..." she whispered again, with tears in her eyes. "This is a precious gift that I'm giving to you!" Kanan said, smiling. "Kanan... _you are my most precious gift I've ever got_ , from life..." Mari said as she stepped closer to me and kissed my cheek.

My eyes widened, cause this was so un-predictable. I was standing, frozen like a statue. My face was red as fire, I didn't even notice that I was blushing, and Mari was laughing.

"Ahh~ Kanan! You look so adorable when you blush~!" she says, "W-Whaa? I'm not blushing!" I said as I crossed my hands and looked away. "Hahaha~" She keeps laughing, and I can't help it but laugh with her.

As we fell on the sand together, staring at the starry sky. "Kanan?" Mari called, "Yes?" I said in response. "I love you." she said. "A-Ah...y-yeah, love you too..." I said as light tint of pink appeared on my cheeks. "Kanan! You're blushing again! Ahh~ So cute!" Mari squealed. "M-Mari! Stop!" I half-shouted as I turned my face the other side. Then Mari jumped in the water and begun splashing on me. "Hey!" I yelled, and she kept doing it. So I ran to her then I tripped over a rock and fell on her, and we both fell in the water. "Haha~ Now I'm wet too, we're even!" Mari said, laughing. "Ahh, Mari..." I laughed too. Then we kept laughing while floating next to each other in the water.

HOLY FUCK 1400 WORDS IN ONE DAY IM CRYING ok anyway I hope you enjoyed this and yeah good bye.


End file.
